Necromancer
by MarvelGeek04
Summary: Everly Abrams can see ghosts. Cool right? And tiring. When her dead Grandpa comes back and asks for help to complete an old promise, Everly gets to meet the man she hates and his best friend. Soulmate AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own no MCU things except my own characters.**_

 _ **This is a first sentence soulmate AU where there aren't just Inhumans, and Avengers, but also the more supernatural side of things, except people don't really know about them. I hope this story is actually enjoyable, and should provide some form of entertainment for you.**_

* * *

Do you ever look at your life and think, "What the actual fuck."

I think we all have at some point. That guy, walking past me has. You can see it on his face, and the slight coffee stain on his tie, which I'm guessing he spent too long trying to get rid of this morning as he is now rushing towards his place of work, where ever that might be. The woman over there has thought that as well, as she struggles with a tray of four coffees, a phone next to her ear and the keys to her car. In 2012, everyone had that exact thought at the same second. Even children thought it, if in slightly more appropriate terms. Its not every day there's a big hole in the sky. I know I definitely thought it when I saw the portal, which is strange, because it takes a lot for me to say those four words, considering what my life is. I thought it again when the same people who were once united to fight the Chitauri were trying to kill each other in an airport. Even I was relieved when they all resolved it, and all of us, including Iron Man and War Machine, got the Sokovia Accords abolished. I didn't want everyone knowing my secrets, people coming up to me and asking for help like I'm some sort of novelty, like the Avengers. I get asked that enough already by the ghosts. If we hadn't risen up against the government, I wouldn't have been able to hide, not while there were people out there who knew about me. That's why I'm so glad that things are back to normal now, or as normal as life can be when "What the actual fuck" is a phrase people are constantly thinking.

So here I am once again listening to my "What the actual fuck" playlist and staring at the ghost of my dead grandpa. He popped up about 5 minutes ago, right in front of my face, and just said hi like he hadn't been dead for 10 years. I held my finger up to stop him from talking, loaded Spotify and started playing it on shuffle, luckily the fist song to come up was Radioactive (which fun fact was released from their 'what the actual fuck moment' after that Battle of New York). Now I've gotten over my original shock, I sigh and look at my dead grandfather, who looks about 18.

"Sup Gramps." I say. It's weird, calling him Grandpa when he's reverted back to his 18-year-old body.

"Hi Everly." It's weird hearing him with that voice as well, you know that type that all British soldiers had during WWII.

"So…what can I do for you?" Translation from me being polite: Why the hell haven't you moved on yet, its been ten years! How can I help get rid of you (harsh, but I'd rather live in the present, not the past.)

"Well, I've been floating around here for a few years now, and I've finally figured out what's keeping me."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Captain America."

Ah, Captain America. The hottie who I've had a crush on since he was announced as alive again. But I also kind of hate him, so that's a bit of a problem. And then theirs his friend, the Winter Soldier. How can the Earth make two men so perfect? And of course, their soulmates with each other. Lucky bastards.

"He saved me from a concentration camp when I was serving. They captured a whole load of British soldiers and put them all to work in the concentration camps. As a Jew, we got punished even worse ( _ **A/N: no idea if this is historically correct, just go with it, okay?** ). _The howling commandos found us and set us free. I told Captain America that I would pay him back one day, but I never did. That's why I'm still here."

He never told me this. He always liked to keep quiet about the detail of his army days, and the origin of the tattooed number on his wrist. Looking at him now, I notice those numbers are still there, even in his slightly translucent state. I try not to let my sadness come through in my voice.

"Wow, that's rough. So, you owe Captain America?"

"Yes."

Great. Now, so that my Grandpa can finally get his rest, I have to save Captain America's life. That's not going to be difficult at all is it? As much as I don't want to meet the Captain because of what happened to my brother, I love my Grandfather, and want him to be peaceful.

"Why haven't you come to me before?" He knows I can see ghosts, its been passed down our family for centuries.

"I remember how much it used to bother me when people hung around and didn't know what they needed to do to move on, so I needed to find out first."

I love him. He is such a sweet guy. Was. God, I'm never going to get used to what tense I need to use for these guys.

"Alright, lets go save Captain America!" I say a lot more brightly than I'm feeling.

Great, I have to go save the man the killed my brother. Fun.

* * *

 _ **This is something I've been playing with in my mind. I hope you liked the first chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly, I really own nothing. Otherwise I would have gone in a different direction for Infinity War (but it is an awesome film!).**

* * *

I hate social situations. Can not stand them. They're awkward, and I always end up saying something I regret, and then I go home and hide under my duvet. But sadly, when dead people are constantly asking you to go talk to their relatives or friends, or even their local shop owner, just so they can finally rest, you get used to the crippling embarrassment you feel. However, I'm pretty sure this is going to be even worse. I've been tracking The Captain for a week now, and finally he's been given a mission. This way, I can save him from getting killed, let my Grandpa thank him, then go home and hide under my duvet. What's even better is that it's just him and his soulmate going, so I won't have to embarrass myself in front of anyone else. I know what you're thinking: how the fuck is a 26-year-old supposed to save a super soldier? The answer is: I don't have a clue. I'm good with a gun (you need to be in my sort of work, never know when a ghost will decide to posses its old body again and you have to shoot it out) and I know self defence, but hardly enough to help two avengers. So, I guess we'll see how this goes. My Grandpa is hovering silently next to me as I look in through a ground floor window. Cap had walked in to the old Hydra warehouse three minutes ago, and there was no trouble yet. Please don't say I took a week off work just to finish without actually saving him. Hang on, something good just happened; or, well, not good for him, but good for me. He was just swept off his feet, but there are no people around. That only means one thing: ghosts. If this place used to be Hydra, then I'm guessing lots of people died here. I can't see them at the moment, as they don't want to be seen, but as soon as I drop my mental guard, I'll be able to see them, fight with them, send them back to their bodies temporarily (that's what happens when ghosts pass out). But they'll also know I'm here. Do I risk it, because ghosts can kill, and I don't think my Grandpa will like it if Cap dies, no matter how much I want it. They're obviously the strong ones, or they've been dead a while, as they can actually touch two people who aren't necromancers. The Winter Soldier's gun has been taken now and is just floating in the air shooting at him, but he's awesomely catching all of them in his hand. Cap's throwing his S.H.I.E.L.D in random directions, but it won't do anything, only I can touch them. Is it bad that I don't feel happy. I should, just a little bit I think. This is the man that killed my brother, and yet I feel no happiness at seeing him get beat up. Don't get me wrong, it's hilarious seeing such a big man fighting with air, but I'm just saying that with all my hatred, I actually feel worried for his well being.

"Steve, what the fuck's happening?" I hear shouted through the window I'm perched at.

I sigh. Here goes nothing. I jump in through the window and can see my Grandpa floating through the wall in my peripheral vision. I relax my body and close my eyes, imagining the shields I always have around my head fall away. I immediately get feeling from my soulmates. That also happens when I let my guard down, I can feel them. Yes, them, get over it, lots of people have two soul marks. I definitely haven't been worrying about who they are or if they'll like me my whole life. I don't care. They're probably arses. Anyway, trying to ignore the feeling of confusion I'm getting from both of them, I open my eyes and see three ghosts. They've all reformed back to their best physical body and are ranging from about twenty to thirty. You can see all the scars on them though, from when they died. I walk closer to where they're fighting, and they all look up at me in shock, including The Captain and soldier. I nod at my Grandpa to go get the gun, and I deal with the ghost currently strangling captain America. I shoot at ghost 1 and watch Caps eyes go wide as he sees a bullet hurtling towards him. Then, he just sees it disappear as it enters the ghost. Ghost 1 collapses to the ground, I'm guessing back to his grave, and disappears. Cap's gasping for breath. I look over and see ghost 2 is also gone, with my grandpa smugly smiling where his body was. Only one more to go. She starts running at me and throws a punch, which I deflect by pushing it out of the way. Then, still holding onto her hand, I move closer to her ghost form and knee her in her privates. She screams, which I'm pretty sure everyone in the room can hear, and falls to the ground. I straddle and punch her, but she catches my fists and uses the leverage to roll me over, kneeing my in the stomach during the process, and elbowing me. My Grandpa comes to help and pulls her off me. I grab for my gun, which had fallen out of my belt, and shoot her. As she disappears, I catch my breath. I fucking hate ghosts.

I stand up and see the two soulmates looking at me in confusion. Oh god. They just saw me wrestling air. I really can't wait to get back to my duvet at this point.

"I was just paying off an old debt." I say to them both. Their eyes widen and they look at each other.

"Look, I don't like you and am just going to get this over with. I can see ghosts. My dead grandfather was a holocaust survivor and couldn't move on until he completed his most desired task: saving you. I know how stupid that sounds, but its late, and I'm tired, and honestly just want to go home and watch TV. So I don't really care if you believe me or not."

They've still got the shock on their faces, so I just walk over to them, put my hand on their arms, and let them see my Grandpa.

He salutes them, "Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes. It is an honour to help you after you've both saved so many people's lives."

When he saluted, his sleeve rolled down, revealing the tattoo of numbers on his wrist. Cap's eyes widen slightly in recognition.

"Thank you, Sir. I'm glad that you finally get to move on." Cap says, getting over his ghost shock, and salutes him back. Barnes is just still staring with his mouth slightly open. He's really fit. What? No. I didn't think that. Another man's soulmate you idiot.

My grandfather smiles at all of us, says thank you again, tells me he loves me, and disappears. As soon as that happens I drop their arms and turn to walk away, but Captain America grabs my arm.

He looks like he's about to say something, but when he doesn't, Barnes does instead, "What the actual fuck."

I stare at him. No. Nope. Nuh uh. They're soulmates. Its just a coincidence. He's not one of my soulmates right? RIGHT? I'm being ridiculous. Just forget he said anything.

But then Captain America has to go and say this, "I never expected us to meet like this. Oh, and I'm sorry." Right before he shoots me in the fucking back, and I collapse into his arms.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Chapter number two. I have no idea how long this story's going to be, so just go with it. Also, sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I'm writing this at 22:30 on a school night, and am procrastinating from doing my actual homework and photography GCSE. Don't you just love school?**


	3. Chapter 3

Own nothing. You know the drill.

This bed is really comfy. I haven't been this comfy since I was a kid. Then my parents disowned me and my brother took me in, but he didn't have a lot either, so I slept on his couch. After he got his job with S.H.I.E.L.D. we moved to a slightly bigger place, but even then the bed was lumpy and gave me back ache. After he died, I stayed there and rented out his room to my best friend. I still live there, in the lumpy bed…so whose bed is this! Where the fuck am I? Now that I think about it, this isn't a bed, I think it's a couch. Who the hell has sofas this comfy. I open my eyes and see a living room of sorts. It large and open, two steps separate this space from the kitchen, and there's a whole wall full of windows. My back hurts. Shit! Captain America shot me. How the hell am I alive?

"It was a tranq gun." I turn and see the man himself sitting in a seat looking a bit embarrassed.

He's my soulmate! He must have felt my confusion. No. He's can't be my soulmate. He killed my brother. He's evil. Yes, I know he's not evil. He's captain bloody America, of course he's not evil. But I still hate him. Anyway, his soulmate's James Barnes… who also said my words. Oh shit. I saved his fucking life and he shoots me!

"So, let me get this straight. I save your arses, and you decide to shoot me." I glare at him.

All I wanted to do was go home and hide under the duvet on my lumpy bed, why does nothing ever go my way?

He gets even redder, if that's possible, "Urm, I might have, slightly panicked. And you'd just shown us a dead man, and fought of some ghosts who were trying to kill us. Thank you, for that, by the way."

Huh. So Captain America panics. Who'd have thought. He always looks so calm and collect, like when he blew up my brother.

"I didn't do it for you. I told you, I did it for my Grandpa."

At this point, the winter soldier walks through the door, with two other people in tow. He seems to be explaining something, but stops as soon as he sees my angry face.

"You're awake doll." He says.

"You know, if _someone_ ," I glare at the captain, "hadn't shot me, I wouldn't have been sleeping at all."

One of the guys who walked in with him, Hawkeye I'm assuming from the bow and arrow looks at Steve, "Bucky said you shot your soulmate, but I didn't actually believe him." He gives 'Bucky' some cash, "You owe me Steve."

The red haired woman assesses me thoroughly, looking me up and down, trying to see all my weaknesses. I stare her in the eye until she smiles at me.

"I like her. Good job boys." She says before walking off.

"Nat, wait. I don't know what to do!" Steve calls after her.

"You're the one who brought her here. You figure it out."

"So, what's your name?" Bucky sits next to me on the sofa.

"You know, usually you ask that before the kidnapping." I might have said that slightly flirtily, but who can blame me. This man looks like heaven! They both do. But, nope, not admitting that out loud.

"I'm Bucky, the idiot that shot you is Steve."

I look back at Steve, "I know who he is. He's on my 'people I'd like to kill but aren't allowed to' list."

They both look confused at that. What did they expect? That I'd instantly like them both and develop some sort of weird stock home syndrome?

"What did I do? Apart from shoot you…but that doesn't count."

I smiled at him, "If I told you I'd have to kill you. So maybe I will at some point."

"Okay, as much as I'm enjoying this I don't want to be a witness to Captain America's murder." Hawkeye says and jumps up into an air vent.

Both men look at each other slightly confused, and Steve looks rather depressed. Wait, they haven't proven it yet.

"Your marks, I want to see them."

"Do you not trust us doll?" Bucky says.

Damn. Every time he calls me that my knees go weak. So, instead of showing weakness, I just glare at them until they start taking their shirts off. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea.

"We've only known her two minutes and she's already got us whipped Stevie."

Why does Bucky have to be so cute? Ugh. How the fuck am I going to get through this? Both their shirts are off now. They're both perfect. And hot. So bloody hot. I notice my words on their shoulders, my messy loopy handwriting, both the same sentence: _I was just paying off an old debt._

Right, so, no doubt there anymore. They're definitely my soulmates. What now?

"Right, so, what now? Cos I kind of want to go home, wash my hair, get ready for work tomorrow; you know, normal people stuff, that's neither superhero nor ghost related."

The two men look at each other weirdly.

"Urm… You can't leave." Bucky says.

"Huh? Sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly…"

"You're not allowed to leave. As our soulmate the Avengers need to do a check on you to make sure you're not-"

"Crazy? Cos it seems like if I were I'd be perfect for you. As you're both fucking insane! I have work. I have a life. I'm not going to drop everything for my soulmates. I don't give a fuck who you are!"

"Language." Did Cap actually just say that to me? Did he actually just say that to me?!

"If I want to fucking swear, I'll fucking swear! Now get out of my fucking way!" I shout as I stand up and try to move past them (they're both standing in front of me now). Shocked, I managed to shove past them and press the button on the lift.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed access to the lift un supervised." A robotic voice said out of nowhere.

The guys are still both looking at me.

"You can stay here, or in one of the girl's spare rooms, but we can't let you leave just yet, security checks and all."

I stare at them both. I'm done. So totally done.

"Where's my phone?" I question, perfectly calm.

"JARVIS?"

"Mr Stark has currently got it, adding 'improvements'"

"What? No. I need my phone. How did he even get past the password? Scrap that, he's a genius. Wait? Does that mean we're in Avengers Tower? I don't want anyone on my phone. My whole bloody life's on there!" and pictures of my brother.

Laughing, Steve says, "You millennials are so obsessed by your phones."

Bucky slaps him on the arm, but I see a smile on his face as well.

"You're right, you're obviously too old for me. Can I go home now?"

"Nice try doll. So, wanna stay here or at someone else's?"

I don't answer them.

"Ours it is then." Steve says.

I'm not going to agree, or disagree. What I _am_ going to do, is get out of here.

"If you need the bathroom its over there. The bedrooms there." I'm told.

I walk over to the bathroom, slam the door, and start thinking of how the fuck to get out of here. I'll figure it out. Maybe. Hopefully. I sink to the floor and start silently crying. I hate myself for it. I shouldn't cry over them. It's not worth it. But I'm crying over the loss. The loss of soulmates. I can't be with them ever. Steve killed my brother, and Bucky will always stick with him. Why does the universe have to be so cruel?

A/N surprised by how many people like this story, so thanks. Always nice to realize people read my stuff. Might not be perfect. Writing this while procrastinating from revising for end of year exams. Yay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Marvel not mine. Cap not mine. Bucky not mine. Everly yes mine. Anyone else not mine.**

* * *

After about 10 minutes I splash water on my face. I've had plenty of experience on how to make it look like I haven't been crying. I exit the room, to find the Captain and the soldier in a tender moment. I'm struck with a sense of longing. I can't ever be with them. I can't do that to Ethan, my brother deserves more. As the two of them pull away from each other, they spot me. But before either of them can say anything, a person, who I assume is Tony Stark, walks in holding my phone.

"Everly Abrams, 26 years old, birthday in two weeks. She works at Stark tech, apparently Pepper hired her, so she must be nice."

Well, that's my identity gone. And I'm guessing my job as well.

"Everly, that's a nice name." Steve says. I don't like referring to him as Steve. Its too informal.

I glare at all of them, I'm just thankful I have my shields up so they don't know what I'm feeling. Cos I'm pissed, and also panicking.

"Oh, but one question, Eve" Stark speaks again.

"Don't call me Eve." I say monotonously

"So I was looking through your pictures, no nudes by the way, I'm impressed. Anyway, I was looking and this one person shows up a lot, I can't find any records of him."

He holds up my phone and there's a picture of Ethan. I feel my body go ice cold. With no expression on my face, I walk up to him, take my phone, and punch him.

"Don't ever go through my phone again."

The whole room is silent. I really need a friend right now, so I let down my guard to meet with my best friend. I am immediately assaulted by my two soulmates shock, and I hear the gasp as they feel my pain. But I see the person I was looking for. Peggy Carter. She started hanging round me when she died, and we quickly became friends. She knows everything about me, and vice versa. She's looks as she did during the war, even wearing her army uniform. I haven't been able to help her pass on yet, neither of us know what she needs to do.

"Follow me." she says and passes a glare at tony as she walks to what I'm assuming is the bedroom.

As soon as we're there, she locks the door. We sit on the bed and she hugs me.

"It's okay sweetie. They're all idiots."

"I'm sorry Peg, I know you're connection to Steve"

"We were just friends, and I can't believe he shot you! As soon as I heard I came straight to the tower."

"I can't be with him."

"Evie, how many times do I need to tell you? Steve would never intentionally kill Ethan."

"He still did it."

There's a knock at the door and I hear Bucky calling my name.

"Everly, please, Stark's a dick. Just talk to us. We've made him leave."

Peggy looks at me sympathetically, "Evie, just talk to one of them. Please, for me."

"Ugh, fine." I unlock and shout at the door, "I'll only talk to you, not Steve."

I hear some mumbling on the other side, and then Bucky walks in. His shirt is still off from when I made him show me his soul mark. Fuck he's hot. Nope. Mad at him, remember?

He chuckles, and I realise I didn't put my shields back up after Peggy left, he totally just felt me lusting after him. I quickly throw them up and he sighs.

"How do you keep doing that? Shutting me out like that?"

I shrug, "A gift I guess."

"Or a curse."

I sit on the bed, which I know realise is theirs, and I really soft.

"So, what do you want?" I ask him rather rudely, but can you blame me?

"I'm sorry Stark invaded your privacy, but we knew nothing about you, and your kind of a security threat."

I give a bitter laugh, "Me. A security threat. To two Avengers? I highly doubt it."

"I know, but we don't make the rules."

"Also, if you don't mind, I have some questions, and I'd really like it if you let me feel your emotions."

He looked at me with his blue eyes, and I couldn't think. He was kind of pouting at me, and I don't know if it was the bond of if im just that weak minded, but I let him have my feelings. He gave me a beautiful smile.

"Thanks doll. So, question number one, who is that guy?"

He flinches as he feels my devastation. He did say he wanted to share my feelings. I have to tell the truth now, as he'll know if I'm lying, and he'll know even more if I just cut our bond again.

"My brother." I whisper.

I suddenly feel incredibly vulnerable. I'm not used to it. I don't like anyone making me feel this way.

"Why did you get so mad when Stark asked you about him?"

"He's dead."

That's enough questions for today. I turn to face him, and close my emotions once again.

"My turn. When can I leave?"

"Do you want to leave? I thought you'd want to get to know us a bit better."

"I don't need to. I have no intention of getting attached to you two."

Bucky looks hurt at this, and I can't help but feel bad. But he still avoided my question.

"When can I leave?"

"Not for a while. Tony's sent people to get some of your stuff, and he's arranged for you to be able to work from the tower. Please, just get to know us a bit before you judge us."

"I don't have a choice here, do I?"

"Not really, no."

I sigh and ask where my room is. The smile he gives me makes my heart flutter, and I'm very glad he doesn't know how I feel.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, it's been a while, for a number of reason. I wanted to finish my first story, which I finally did, I had to revise for end of years, then I forgot about it during the summer, then I had to get used to studying for GCSEs, and finally, in 2019, I was able to write a new chapter. It might be a bit disjointed as I wrote it in lots of different parts, but I hope its enjoyable.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS SHIT IS MINE**

* * *

It's been a day since I've been here. I still haven't talked to Steve, and only talk to Bucky when it's needed. They showed me where the spare room is. I've eaten take out. The bed is by far the comfiest thing I have ever been in. And yet I still want to leave. Something I've noticed throughout my life. There are two words that I hate: comply and submit. They take away free will, and I don't like that. I hate being forced into things. I have to be able to make the choice for myself. So no matter how nice life is here, I will always want to leave. I really don't like feeling trapped. Probably because of all the stories my Grandpa told me.

A night of perfect sleep has given me exactly what I needed. I had a new sense of determination. I won't 'submit' or 'comply'; I'll get the fuck out of here and never see these people again. I'd need to gain access to other floors, because the robot who's in the ceiling won't even let me in the lift. How do I do that though? Fake a heart attack? No, then I'll just be stuck in a hospital, and I bet there's one in this fucking tower. Cry until I get my way? No, I have dignity. Wait, did Stark say I could work here before? Yep, perfect.

I walk to the kitchen where both men are eating breakfast. And are once again shirtless. Do they own no shirts?

I wrinkle my noise at them, "Why are you sweaty?"

Despite directing my question at Bucky, Cap answers, "Jogging."

Oh yeah, forgot they were exercise people. P.E. flashbacks. Shiver. I grab the only sugary cereal I can see. Don't judge me; I literally only have one type of cereal at home and its Shreddies, let me have a treat.

"How did you sleep?" Bucky asked me.

Why does this feel like an awkward morning after? We didn't sleep together. We didn't even sleep in the same room. Maybe their guilt has caught up with them. I hope so, that would make my plan a lot easier.

"Fine."

Awkward silence. See? We don't work well together. The universe made a mistake.

"Can I have a favour?"

"Sure doll."

"Well, it depends what it is." Steve chimes in. I really don't like this guy

Glaring at Steve, I state my request, "So, yesterday Tony said I'm working at the tower. Does that mean I have to stay in this room to work? Because I really can't concentrate unless I'm in an environment specifically for work."

"I'm sure we can do that." Steve answered me. Wasn't expecting that.

"How do we know you're not going to try to run off?" Bucky winks at me, smirking.

"Do you honestly think I'd be able to get out of this place? It's a fucking fortress." As I swear, I look at Steve with an 'if you fucking dare say it' face. He holds up his hands in surrender.

I purposely didn't give a direct answer, I'm sure they're both trained in how to detect lies.

The rest of the day went as awfully as expected. I spent most of the time in my room, getting stuck in the endless hole which is Pinterest. Occasionally Bucky tried to initiate a conversation, but I quickly put a stop to it. Sleep was, again, amazing, but that might have been because I knew I wouldn't be in it much longer.

This morning I was escorted out of the apartment and taken down a few floors to my own office. It's nice, but I'm not going to get attached. Its 4pm. They said they'd collect me at 5. I swear, It's like I'm a terrorist, not a soulmate. I'm honestly expecting to be put in cuffs at some point. But if it was by Steve and Bucky would I really mind… Head out of the gutter. I'll fantasize about them once I'm out of here.

Anyway, let part two of the plan commence. I stand by the lift crying, waiting for someone to walk by. There're are a couple of people, but they're just ignoring me. Whether because they were told who I was, or they're just horrible people. Can't say I blame them; I wouldn't want to talk to a crying person either. Is no one going to come over thou- oh, here's someone.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. He's tall, and vaguely familiar. I hope he doesn't know my soulmates.

"It's just, I'm terrified of lifts, but," I hiccup for effect, "I don't know where the stairs are and I really need to get home."

"Hey, there's don't cry. I'll show you where the stairs are. My name's Sam."

He holds out his hand for me to shake and I give him a grateful smile.

"Everly." I shake his hand and almost feel bad for manipulating him.

We walk to a door that looks like every other door. Would it kill them to label a staircase? Sam opens it for me, but just before I walk through, the fucking robot starts speaking.

"Mr Wilson, I'm under strict instructions from both Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes not to let her go on any floors other than this and theirs."

Mr Wilson. Shit. Sam Wilson: The Falcon. Well, there's my clean escape out of the window.

He stares at me, "You're their soulmate?"

I'm not even going to bother answering that. Pushing past him, I run down the stairs, taking two at a time. This is a really long stair case. I hear swears from above me, and then an alarm's going off and red lights are flashing. Am I really this much of a security threat? I turn the corner to go down the next flight, and come to a halt. Steve and Bucky are in front of me, blocking my escape. I turn around and Sam's standing there.

"Well this is awkward." I say sheepishly at them.

"Everly, please. Just come back upstairs with us. We really don't want to hurt you." I ignore he jump in my heart as Steve says my name. And why would they hurt me, I swear they're not allowed to hurt civilians. Unless there's something they're not telling me. Oh well, no point sticking around to find out. I let my shield down, and I can feel their stress, but also their adrenaline. They're not joking about hurting me. I slowly back towards the bannister until my back's against it.

"I'd like to see you try." I jump off the balcony and start falling.

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this chapter today because Everly's grandad fought in WWII, and today's Holocaust Memorial Day, well, it is in the UK anyway. This day, 74 years ago, Auschwitz concentration camp was liberated. I feel it's really important that we remember the Holocaust, the 6 million Jews and the (roughly) 530 thousand homosexuals, gypsies and disabled people who lost their lives due to discrimination. We must remember all of this so that we don't let it repeat. I realised the other day that we're the last generation that could ever meet a holocaust survivor, so its our jobs to keep the knowledge going and stop the past repeating itself. So, basically, I'm saying: don't discriminate; accept everyone; stand up for what you think is right; and make sure the people who were murdered are remembered.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Blah blah blah. Avengers are Marvel, and so on.**

* * *

I really hope this works. I'm putting a lot of faith in a ghost right now. I hear shouts above me, and the slight sense of intense panic, but I can't really feel Steve and Bucky's feelings over my own. Was this the best idea? Probably not.

I'm getting too close to the ground. Shit.

"That was incredibly stupid Evie." I hear as I suddenly stop falling.

"Took you long enough." I say to Peggy.

She lowers me to the ground slowly.

"I was busy! And how was I supposed to know that you'd jump down a stair case!"

"Fine. It wasn't my best idea."

She just rolls her eyes at me, "I need to go. Try not to die."

Peggy disappears, and I run towards the door. I block my emotions from the super soldiers once again. I don't need to be distracted right now. Especially as there are a lot more security members than me. In the reception area, the alarm is sending the civilians into a panic, despite the various staff members and AI voices telling them not to worry. This is perfect, because as long as they're distracted, I can slip out of the building. I hear a thump as, what I assume is Captain America, jumps the stairs. Swearing quietly, I run to the door with no problems.

Its when I actually open the door that I start to think I might have an issue. There are 7 iron man suits in a semi-circle around me. I try to turn, but just see Cap and Bucky behind me. Trapped. I don't like feeling trapped.

Even worse, all the iron men (mans?) had their arms pointed up at me, and Cap and the Soldier, dressed in civilian clothes, had guns pointed at me. The same one the Captain shot me with before.

But, you see, they don't seem to understand. I don't like feeling trapped.

I open my shield to all the ghosts in the area, and, looking at their shocked faces, I ask for help. Most ghosts are (were?) pretty decent people, so, they each take an iron man, and a super soldier, meaning I can make my escape.

Just before I burst through the front doors, I hear the Winter Soldier shouting, "Wait! She's Hydra, stop her."

Not having time to think about that, I run into a back alley, and then another, and another until I get home.

What did he mean? I'm not Hydra. I have nothing to do with Hydra. They're evil. Is that why they wouldn't let me leave? Fuck, do they think I'm Hydra? That's really not good. As much as I don't like my soulmates, I don't want them hating me. But maybe hate is better than love. Easier for me to distance myself.

I probably have about 30minutes before they turn up here. I grab my favourite/my most practicle clothes, shove them in a backpack, pick up my laptop, break my phone (Stark's medlled with it), and gather some money. This isn't the first time I've had to move unexpectedly, my brother's work with S.H.I.E.L.D. made us move around a lot. Wait. S.H.I.E.L.D. Didn't it turn out they were Hydra? But not all of them, right? No, a lot were still good. Like Ethan. He could never be a Nazi, not with how we were raised.

Ugh. Damn my soulmates, putting thoughts into my head. My brother wasn't Hydra. He wasn't.

I make a pile with all of my other personal things, photos, books and various other trinkets. On second thought, not the books; I don't think I could bare seeing them burnt. The books I place under a secret floor board. All the photos are backed up on my laptop, so really its just the trinkets. I had a life here for a long time, so I managed to collect a lot of shit. I'll miss it.

Before I light a match, I suddenly remember my roommate. Shit. I'll send an email to her later. She knows my life is crazy, so won't think much of my disappearance, but I feel like she might be a bit pissed if I set fire to this place. Oh well, that's the Avengers problem. All honesty, never really liked her. She's kind of a bitch.

Finally, I drop the match on the nail polish covered pile and watch as the flames spring up. No time to dwell on it. I need to get out of here. Picking up my backpack, I run down the fire escape, luckily avoiding being seen by a black car that just pulled up on the curb. Guess this is the start of my new life. Fucking soulmates.

 **Steve**

I don't know how everything got so out of hand. Granted, I probably shouldn't have shot her as soon as meeting her, but in my defence she had just shown me the ghost of someone I'd saved back in the good old days. Jesus I'm old. We also probably shouldn't have kept her locked up in the tower. God, it sounds like a princess story, and we're the bad guys.

"Bucky, we really fucked up."

"Language, Captain."

"Really not the time, Buck."

"Sorry. And yeah, we did. It's just, I panicked when I found out her brother was Hydra."

Oh yeah, that. After Bucky had the conversation with Everly a couple of nights ago, we looked further into her brother. Apparently, he worked with Hydra. Not very high up, but he definitely was involved with the whole Triskelion incident. We decided that until we knew where she stood, then we'd keep her at the Tower. But evidently, it backfired.

"It's not your fault, we both decided to keep her here."

"Yeah, and now we might have lost her. And we still don't know whether she's with Hydra." Bucky turns to look at me, "I don't know what I'd do if she is, Stevie."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, in the meantime, let's find our girl."

* * *

 **A/N: New chapter! Whoo! Is it shit? Probably. Do I care? Nope. I enjoyed writing it and that's all that matters. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. If there are any typos, blame Word because I can't be asked to re-read this. I probably will later and edit it (it was horrible, I read through chapter 3 and there were so many mistakes, I made myself cringe!).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine. It belongs to those back-stabbing bastards at Marvel.**

* * *

I have to say, I'm pretty impressed with myself. When I ran I wasn't expecting to last this long without the Avengers finding me. After a month, I kind of hope they forget about me. But do I want them to forget about me? Could I have had a life with them? Bucky was lways nice to me. And Steve wasn't to bad. NO. Remember. Barnes thinks I'm Hydra, and Cap killed my brother. They are not people I should care about.

I managed to find a nice place back in London. I had lots of fake passports, so I could get past airport security without question. And I know my way round London, it's my hometown. I even got a job. I work at a bank, helping people open accounts and stuff. It is the most boring thing ever, but at least it lets me afford my flat. I can build a life here. Without soulmates. Because I don't need them. I don't. It's not like I'm lonely or anything…or that I still dream about being in both their arms. Nope. Not at all.

* * *

 **Steve**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pepper asks us.

Bucky and I look at eachother, confirming one last time that it's the right thing to do, and then nod.

"Alright, I'll make the phone call."

God I hope this works.

* * *

 **Everly**

I look up startled as I hear my name on TV, along with a picture. Turning the volume up, I listen to what they're saying.

"We've just got news the Everly Abrams, age 27, is both Captain America's and the Winter Soldier's soulmate!"

The other presenter turns to her, "Wow, imagine being soulmated to those two. She must be very lucky."

"Well, here's what's interesting Susan: she ran away. So, if anyone can help Captain America and the Winter Soldier find their soulmate, phone the number below. Even if you only saw her once, it will help them a lot."

"That's so sweet Carol, that they both want to find her so desperately."

"Well, I'd want to find my soulmate too if I'd been waiting more than 70 years."

The continue to talk about random nonsense, but I'm frozen in fear. Those bastards told the media on me. Hopefully no one will notice that its me though. I've been wearing my hair tight in a bun, and not down, like in the picture, and I've been wearing blue contacts. Also, I go by Sadie now.

So, hoping no one will notice me, I go to work.

"Hey Sadie, you see this thing on the news this morning?"

"What thing?" I ask, trying not to show my panic.

"Captain America and the Winter Soldier have a soulmate!"

"What? That's crazy!" I try to act as enthusiastic as her, but I don't think I quite accomplish it.

"I know right? Also, you've got a massive customer coming at 12."

"Who?"

She giggles, "It's a surprise!"

Well, this will make my day a bit more interesting.

I suffer through children jumping on the table, exhasporated parents, and an old person who doesn't understand money, until finally twelve o'clock comes. Three people walk towards my desk, a small dark haired woman, a taller lighter haired woman, and a massive blonde man, with his hair tied into a pony tail. He looks slightly familiar. He's fit. Like, I'd let him do whatever he wanted to me fit. Almost as fit as- NOPE. No thinking about them at work.

"Hi, I'm Jane, this is Darcy, and, I'm sure you've heard of Thor."

The dark brunette waves, and Thor nods his head. Wait. Thor. As in THOR thor. As in, Avenger. As in my soulmates friend. What? Oh god. Don't panic. Keep calm.

"I'm Sadie, what is it that you want to do today?"

"Well, we wanted to open an account for Thor."

"Yes, you see, I'm not from this realm, and don't have any currency in holding."

"Wait, that's why we're here?" Darcy asks, "I thought we were coming to get Thor to show his muscles and distract them while we took the money."

I choke a laugh at that.

"If you're bored Darcy, go do something else, I told you that you wouldn't need to come."

"Ugh, fine." Darcy walks off and gets her phone out.

I start going through the procedures, and how much money he needs to already put in there and all of that stuff. If I can just get through this, then I can quit, find another job. No need to ever have a connection to an Avenger again.

Darcy walks over, on a video message with someone.

"Yeah, we're opening a bank account for Thor. Look, this is Sadie, she hasn't even asked for an autograph yet, which I think is weird."

She points the camera to me, and I hear a barely audible "oh my god.". FUCK. I know that voice. That's Steve. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"Darcy, that's her! That's my soulmate!"

I jump up as he shouts it, and start running. Why am I running again? Oh yeah. They think I'm Hydra. And the Captain killed my brother.

I get out of the building, hearing shouts from other bankers, and I run towards my flat. I guess I have to leave again now. Ugh. I like it here.

Suddenly, There's a clash of Thunder and Thor is standing infront of me. Cape flying and hammer in hand.

"Fuck."

"You're the Lady Everly? Steve and Bucky's soulmate?"

"Urm… no?"

Jane and Darcy come running up to us, both out of breath, Darcy still holding her phone up.

I'm trapped. Thor on one side, and the two women on the other. And my bun fell out while I was running, so not only have I lost a lot of pins, but my hairs now showing. We're attracting a crowd, people exclaiming that I'm Steve and Bucky's soulmate, and getting their phones out to record.

There's no where to run.

I only have one option. I let my guard down, for the first time in a month, and hear Steve gasp at the sudden third emotion he's feeling. I also hear the chatter of ghosts. So many. All on this one road. Each of them look up at me suddenly, and crowd towards me.

"Can you help me?"

"I don't know what happened to me."

"Please help me."

So many voices.

"I'll help all of you. Just please, help me get away first." I plead with them.

They start to crowd around the three surrounding me. But all of a sudden Thor brings his hammer down to the ground and all the ghosts disappear. What the fuck. How did he just send them back to their bodies?

"They told me about your ability. I must say, I'm very impressed."

I look around, panicked.

And then I'm tasered in the back.

I wake up 4 hours later, according to my watch, and am on a plane. Well, not really a plane, more like a jet. But it feels like we've landed. Thor, Darcy and Jane are sitting there, all staring at me.

"I tasered you." Darcy says, smiling.

I just blink at her. I'm done. I am so thoroughly done.

The floor sort of opens to make a ramp, and the two people I've been avoiding for a month walk up. I try to stand up, but find I'm cuffed to the chair. And my hands are cuffed together as well.

They both come over and stand in front of me, and I'm again struck by their absolute beauty.

"Long time no see, guys."

* * *

 **A/N: I watched Endgame (no spoilers don't worry). I'm dead inside. I'm literally still crying about it. The Russo Brothers are evil.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

"Why is she cuffed?" Steve asks Thor.

"Aw, nice to know you care." I say to him bitterly.

"You said she's Hydra, I thought they were dangerous."

Okay. I've had enough.

"WHAT THE FUCK! So, lets go through this right. First, you fucking shoot me after I save your fucking lives. Then you kidnap me and don't let me leave. Then you find out a load of personal shit out about me with out my permission. AND NOW YOU'VE FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME AGAIN! I don't know what world you come from where that's okay! Oh, and now you're accusing me of being Hydra. And you know what? It's not okay. I was always rather indifferent to the whole soulmate thing, but still, I always thought I'd at least find someone who I could trust completely, if not romantically."

"Look-" Bucky tries to cut me off, looking slightly scared.

"NO. You are done talking. Because obviously you can't be trusted to say the right thing. So, from now on we're doing this on my terms. Because believe it or not, I do want some relationship with you. Now, take these fucking handcuffs off me."

Wow. I'm impressed with myself there. And I'm also satisfied by the look of terror on their faces. It looks like the other people in the plane had got off somewhere around the beginning of my speech. And I think that's the first time I've even admitted to myself that I want a relationship with them, even if its not romantic. Or, at least, I want to see if we could have a relationship, and I guess the first thing to do about that is get everything out in the open, as it seems we have quite a few miss understandings.

I walk over to the elevator, and Steve tries to open his mouth, probably to ask where I'm going, but I hold a finger up and glare at him. Wisely, he keeps his mouth shut.

I ask JARVIS to take us to the main exit, and not even he argues with me. Once the doors open, I march out, and out of the building, the two men trailing behind me. I don't stop until I reach my favourite park, and I go to sit under a tree.

Finally looking up at them, I pick up a stick.

"Since you're both obviously children who don't know that it's not okay to kidnap people. This is the talking stick." My mum's old teaching tricks came back to me from when Ethan and I used to fight.

"If you are holding the talking stick, you talk, if you're not, you don't. Quite simple."

"We're not babies." Bucky grumbles.

I let my guard down (if we're doing the whole honestly thing, might as well let them have my emotions.) and I see Peggy. The amount of relief I feel is ridiculous. She smiles at me and I can see that she's stopping the other ghosts from disturbing us.

"Are you holding the stick? I'll start. I grew up hearing about you two, in my history books, on TV. You were legends. And I thought that, until the event in Washington. My brother, Ethan, he was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He was in the building on the day the helicarriers shot each other out of the sky. One fell onto the floor he was on. It killed him. There wasn't even a trace of his body left. They say he burned. That's your fault." I point at Steve, who looks horrified, "Bucky, he was brainwashed, didn't know what he was doing. But you, Steve, you knew."

I pass the stick over to Steve.

"I'm sorry, Everly. But I'm also sorry to tell you this. Your brother was Hydra."

No. He wasn't. He couldn't be. HE was S.H.I.E.L.D. He was a good guy.

"Bucky said the picture on your phone looked slightly familiar, so we did some digging. Turns out your brother was one of the people who used to do security around the room where they wiped Bucky."

I stare at him in horror. My brother couldn't do that. He hated Hydra, and everything they stood for. I think. I guess there were times when he said questionable things, but I always thought he was joking. But he did seem overly pissed when Senator Brandt couldn't get the Iron Man suits off. Suddenly an assault of memories pass through my heads. Small things that he's said and done which I'd blocked out after his death, only allowing the good to be remembered. Could he be Hydra? My own brother?

Steve continues speaking, "And you know what? We're idiots. Because we're so used to everyone around us being a threat, we thought you could be too."

Bucky took the stick from Steve, "I thought that since your brother was Hydra, you might be too. So I freaked. I was terrified that you'd leave before us finding out. I don't even know what I'd do if you were Hydra too. The only thought that got me through all the years of killing was of you and Steve."

I took the stick, but what could I say? It's alright? Because it's not alright. My brother was Hydra. He helped torture one of my soulmates. But he was my brother. What do I make of that? How do I even know its true? So, instead of saying anything, I dropped the stick and I walked away. There's one place I need to go. And I need to do it alone.

Luckily the two men stay there, and don't try to follow me. When I finally get to the storage cage, I sit down, and start going through the boxes. I never looked at his stuff after his death. I just packed it up and put it here. I find an old photo album, from when we were kids. And right underneath that is a folder. I open it and see an octopus logo. And a photo of Bucky inside a cryofreeze thingy. Or I guess, not Bucky, but the Winter Soldier. They were right. Ethan was Hydra. And I don't know what to do with that information.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, believe it or not. But on the bright side, Marvel have done something good for once and put Thor in the trustworthy hand of Taika Watiti for Thor 4. Yay.**

* * *

Since that day, where my whole life changed, I did some more looking. I found what I was searching for, but it wasn't what I wanted to find. In those months, I used my connections with the ghosts, and found if I actually listen to them, and help them, they can help me. They got me information, and files; all about Ethan and what he did. There was also a lot of crying during those months. And screaming. But I had Peggy. Probably not the healthiest thing, having a ghost best friend. But she actually helped me get my life back on track, after the clusterfuck which was finding my soulmates, getting kidnapped by my soulmates (multiple times) and finding out my brother was Hydra.

First, I deleted the photos of him, but only the ones after his 18th birthday, that's when he joined 'S.H.I. .'. It hurt, but it helped. Then I quit my job, even though Pepper Potts personally apologised to me. I got a tech job somewhere else, part time so I could do my other hobby. I've taken up the ghost helping as a profession; after all the bad Ethan did, the least I could do was help people. I worked Pro Bono, but Mrs Hagins makes a mean lasagne when she comes to see her husband.

So yeah, my life's somewhat back on track. There's still the despair whenever I think of Ethan, but it was his life, his choice. I just need to find a new role model.

Oh, that reminds me, the soulmates. I didn't speak to them for a while, but then, during my investigation, I found a folder Hydra had on them. We discussed it over coffee. It was formal and awkward, but I found that they both had a sense of humour, even if it was about Hydra. Then coffee turned into lunch, then dinner. It was friendly, and there was a lot of apologising on their part. I even dated other people for a bit. But then I kissed them. And I think during our talk in the park, they finally realised I wasn't an object they could keep, I was a person, and I definitely have my own mind. Especially about that god-awful grandpa trousers Steve wears. They helped me process Ethan.

It took a while, but that's where we are now. A comfortable relationship (not dictatorship). Well, not by them anyway. When I want the last cookie, I make sure to remind them about the kidnappings.

Tony keeps trying to get me to move into the tower, but I like my flat. I actually have a roommate I like this time, so I'll actually tell her if I decide to burn the place down this time. Plus, on the times we've had parties, her and Sam seem to get on really well. Steve didn't realise I was trying to set them up though and kept getting in the way. Eventually Bucky dragged him away, laughing at how incompetent Steve is when it comes to romance. He does that a lot, laugh. Its nice. Steve says he's never seen Bucky so happy.

Am I happy though? Yes, I think I am. Well, as happy as you can be after finding out your brother was a Nazi. I still feel like I need closure though, so I've got a whole community of ghosts looking for him. If he did as much bad as the files claim, there's no way he could move on straight away.

So, as I sit on the sofa being cuddled between to super soldier, smiling at my room mate who is leaning on Sam, with Peggy and her husband (I finally found out where she goes when she's not with me) in the corner, I am happy.

Well, until we get to the end of Merlin (which my roommate insisted we watch).

There are no thoughts of happiness in my head now, only "What the actual Fuck".

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm finished, after a year and three months of writing this story. Hope you've all enjoyed it. Also, watch Merlin. Its so good. But the ending really is a "What the actual fuck" moment. Thanks for those of you who've stuck with the story, even when I didn't really know where I wanted to go and wrote a load of garbage. So, thankss.**


End file.
